The subject technology relates generally to code debugging, and more particularly to tenant code debugging in multi-tenant systems.
In a multi-tenant system, a number of tenants share the hardware and software of the system, and a tenant may upload its code (e.g., application code) to the system so that a system server can execute it. It is desirable to provide a debugging method which allows each tenant to debug their own code efficiently and securely.